Harvesters
The Aliens are a nameless race of intelligent extraterrestrial beings who travel from world to world. History The entire civilization of the aliens is presumably accommodated in their massive Mothership. This ship travels from planet to planet, to harvest the natural resources of the worlds it encounters. When all resources are exhausted, the entire populace enters the mothrship, and during their travel to another world, all the residents of the Mothership would sleep. They probably encountered many other civilizations and exterminated them. In 1996, they tried to invade Earth and destroyed nearly every major urban. During this invasion after a battle in Los Angeles, a Alien was captured and took to Area 51 where it tried to break free and gave President Whitmore a vision (through a form of telepathy), where he saw a flash of battlefields on other planets. However the Aliens would fail in there plan after a mission by humans Hiller and Levinson to download a computer virus and plant a nuclear device onboard leading to the destruction of the Mothership and the forceshields being deactivated on all the City Destroyers allowing all the Human reminding Air Forces to counterstrike and bringing them down. However the Aliens had managed to send a distress signal before their final defeat requesting reinforcements. Physiology The most notable thing about the aliens is that they wear a biological environment suit. The aliens themselves are shorter than humans. They have two arms, with each four long fingers, and two feet which two toes. The back of their head is enlarged, and they have large, pupil-less eyes. According to doctor grey they are no more durable than humans, but as stated before. they use biological environmental suits to protect themselves. These suits are about 3 meters tall and it contains several tentacles on its back. These tentacles are used to communicate with other creatures, through telekinesis, but they can also be used to control other beings. The aliens requires similar environmental conditions to humans and breath oxygen. Technology The technology of the aliens is clearly far more advanced to those of the human race and their former enemies on other planets. The aliens travel around the universe with their Mothership, which contains the City Destroyers. They have mastered the usage of energy based weapons, deflector shield and huge spacecrafts. During an invasion, their tactic is to destroy the major locations on a planet in a large scale attack. After that they continue destroying less important places and locations until nothing is left. The invasion of Earth started in 1996, but somehow a single alien shop crashed in Roswell in 1947. The three dead aliens inside the ship and the ship itself were brought to Area 51 were they were studies for almost 50 years. The ship was broken, and despite many years of studying, the researchers never really understood a thing about it, until in 1996, during the invasion, the ship started to restart. Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson finally used the ship to enter the Mothership and end the invasion. Notes Video game The Aliens appear as single enemies in the final level of the ID4 video game. They are found standing on pillars, and fire lasers at the player's ship. Toy line The ID4 toy line featured several different Alien figures. Creation Independence Day was created by Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin, who also created Stargate (which is also a movie about aliens). They wanted to create a different sort of alien invasions, since in most movies alien invasions start furtively. The aliens themselves were designed by Patrick Tatopoulos Trivia *A small statue of an Independence Day alien was seen in the movie Godzilla, on the broadcast booth on Madison Square Garden. External links ID4 Technical Reference - Alien Weapons_Expert.jpg|Weapons Expert Supreme_Commander_figure.jpg|Supreme Commander Id4 american gallery.jpg Mojo alien.jpg Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Alien Ships